In general, for proper performance, open top gas burners require a balanced mix of primary air, fuel, and secondary air. If this balance is disrupted, the quality of the flame of open top gas burners is adversely affected.
However, during operation of a griddle plate, hot air or heat is expelled into adjacent areas above aeration pans of the open top gas burners. This hot air or heat affects the flame of the open top gas burners because the air/gas mixture is incorrect.